<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile by otomekaidii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829423">Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii'>otomekaidii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddles for Mammon [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, All abuse is implied/referenced, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other, Post Lesson 20, Reader-Insert, Verbal Abuse, maybe sorta kinda spoilerish?, no actual abuse is depicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mammon take a trip to the human realm to visit your family, where he soon learns why you prefer to keep your distance from them.</p><p>**Please READ THE TAGS**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddles for Mammon [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was excited. Nervous, but also excited. It had been awhile since you had arrived in the Devildom, and you had requested special permission from Lord Diavolo to go back to the human realm to visit your family for your mother’s birthday. And Mammon was getting to come with you. </p><p>This was his chance to make an amazing first impression with your parents. Humans that had no idea who he was, or his reputation. And he’d be with you and you alone - none of his obnoxious brothers hanging around to put ideas into your parents’ heads, or find ways to humiliate him. </p><p>You had been somewhat anxious about introducing Mammon to your family, but his enthusiasm was contagious and it was hard not to smile seeing him fidget nervously in the passenger seat of your car, as you were parking on the street in front of your parents house. You knew he was looking forward to this, and the thought warmed your heart. He could be doing anything else right now, but instead he was spending his time with you, wanting to become part of your family like you were a part of his.</p><p>Your father was who you had to truly worry about. He was...how could you describe it? Well, it wasn’t until relatively recently that your relationship with him had improved enough to begin to call it friendly. Growing up, he was strict, and critical, and it didn’t help that he was smarter than average and liked to think that made him somehow superior to the plebeians around him. As an adult, you were now able to put your foot down and enforce your own boundaries, and since you weren’t living at home anymore, he was forced to accept them. Which he did, albeit after much grumbling.</p><p>But now that you were coming back for a visit, and bringing Mammon with you, you were concerned about how exactly your father would behave. You saw this going one of two ways - either he loved Mammon and adored his quirkiness and sense of humor and infectious energy, or he absolutely detested him and would spend the entire visit reminding him of his “place”. </p><p>“Just reminding you again that if my father is an asshole, don’t take it personally. I’m pretty sure he’d self-destruct if he didn’t pick a fight with someone at least once a day,” you said, pausing on the front porch to your parents home.</p><p>“Ya got nothin’ to worry about. The Great Mammon’s got this. It’ll be cake,” Mammon replied, slipping his arm around your neck and pulling you to him so he could kiss your cheek.</p><p>“Well, The Great Mammon should probably not refer to himself in the third person while he’s here or my father will never let him live it down.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Got it,” Mammon laughed. He was determined to show you just how easily he’d be able to impress your parents. By the time the day was over, you’d be so proud of him that you wouldn’t stop bragging about him to anyone that would listen. <em> Yeah, today was going to be a good day </em>. He just knew it.</p><p>DING DONG</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you slipped your hand into Mammon’s, waiting for someone to answer the door. When the door finally opened, your younger sister was who greeted you, immediately flinging her arms around your waist.</p><p>“Oh thank god you’re here! I thought it was going to be stuck with them, alone, all day.”</p><p>You returned your sister’s hug, relieved to see that she was already here and you’d have another person on your side. </p><p>“Oh Mammon, this is my sister,” you offered him a brief introduction after seeing the look of confusion on his face. </p><p>“Oh.my.god. I forgot you were bringing your boyfriend,” your sister said, releasing you and checking out Mammon, from head to toe, “He’s really hot isn’t he?” she whispered, though you were sure she intentionally said it just loud enough that Mammon was still able to hear. Mammon’s face flushed scarlet, sending your sister into a fit of giggles. </p><p>“Alright stop it. Leave him alone. Let’s get inside before someone comes looking for us.” You shoved your sister back inside the house, Mammon following behind you, your hand still securely in his own. </p><p>“She’s almost as bad as you,” he whispered, once he was sure she couldn’t hear. </p><p>“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”</p><p>You heard Mammon snicker behind you, and turned to smile at him. Things were going to be ok, you just had to believe that. You all would sit down, eat some cake, talk, and then leave and everything would be fine. There wouldn’t be any drama. No fighting. Just a nice, quiet afternoon with your family. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Your mother fell in love with Mammon almost instantly. He was just too charming to resist, as far as she was concerned. And you had to admit the two of them got on pretty well. Seeing him all smiles while he talked with your mom gave you some relief and helped you relax a little more. So far, things were going well. </p><p>Mostly.</p><p>As expected, your father was a tougher nut to crack. He’d occasionally asked Mammon an oddly personal question, probing him and trying to get a feel for what he was like. But your mother was always swift to interject her own thoughts, which would lead to her and Mammon rambling on for a good while. There was never really much time for things to get more serious, the conversation staying light and carefree. </p><p>When your mother got up to get herself and your father another slice of birthday cake, you didn’t think anything of it. Mammon turned his attention towards you, beaming. Things were going way better than he had hoped. Talking with your mother, he could easily see where you got all your bright, cheerful energy from. You gave him a grin in return before resting your head on his shoulder. </p><p>“So son, I don’t think we’ve talked about what it is you do for a living yet,” your father said, breaking the peaceful silence. You sat up immediately, eyes laser focused on your father, whom you were sure was about to do something you wouldn’t like.</p><p>“Oh, um, I’m a model actually.” Mammon could feel you tense up beside him, and he wasn’t sure why. The question was innocent enough wasn’t it? It’s not like you were embarrassed by his job or anything, right? So why were you acting so bothered?</p><p>“A model? Is that so…” </p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>“What? I’m just getting to know your boyfriend. That’s why you brought him here isn't it?”</p><p>You glared at him. There wasn’t anything you could say to that, not yet. He was still playing innocent, and even though you had a horrible feeling in your gut about how this was going to play out, there was nothing else for you to do.</p><p>“I guess being a model you don’t have to be very bright, do you? It’s just one of those jobs where looks and effort matter more, huh?” </p><p>“Err...yeah, I guess that’s one way to look at it.” </p><p>“Heh, well you definitely have the looks, so I guess you don’t have to worry too much.”</p><p>“Uh, thank you.”</p><p>“Mammon, can you come help me with something in the kitchen?” you said, standing up suddenly, looking at him with pleading eyes. <em> Please just come with me </em>, you thought. </p><p>“Yeah sure, babe.”</p><p>Mammon didn’t understand why you would need his help with anything. Wasn’t your mother already in the kitchen anyways? He figured between the two of you, you could get whatever it was taken care of. So why did you interrupt him when he was finally getting a chance to talk to your father? </p><p>Instead of leading him to the kitchen, you pulled Mammon down the narrow hallway that led to the garage and the laundry room. You just needed a moment with him, that’s all. Just so you could explain yourself and warn him. Because as it stood, he was playing right into your fathers hands and you did not like the thought of that. </p><p>“Ok, here’s good,” you said, stopping and standing in front of Mammon before taking his hands, “Please listen to me. It might seem like it, but my father is not being nice right now.”</p><p>“What are you talkin’ about? He’s just askin’ about my work.”</p><p>“I’m telling you those are not friendly questions.”</p><p>“He’s just ribbing me a bit. It’s fine. You don’t need to worry about me,” Mammon replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to your forehead. </p><p>“No, I’m serious. You’ve got to listen to me. This isn’t going to end well.”</p><p>“C’mon, I know the difference between bein’ teased and being mocked.”</p><p>“With your brothers maybe, but I know my father.”</p><p>“What, you think I’m too stupid to be able to figure it out? Is that it?”</p><p> “Woah! I did not say that at all!” </p><p>Mammon was getting irritated now. Did you really think he couldn’t handle himself? He wasn’t a child. He had centuries more experience than you, especially when it came to dealing with people trying to insult him. Didn’t you have any faith in him? Or did you just not want him getting close to your father? Was this your way of keeping him out of your family? That thought stung. </p><p>“Then stop doubtin’ me. I ain’t a child.”</p><p>“Mammon...that’s...I just...ughhhh,” what were you even supposed to say to that? Of course you knew he wasn’t a child. But you still wanted to protect him. You loved him more than anything and didn’t want him to get hurt. </p><p>And you knew your father. You spent your whole childhood learning his ways, the keywords he’d use just before he’d turn on you, the trick questions he’d ask so that he could twist your responses. You had to learn these things, it was a matter of self preservation. Why couldn’t Mammon just trust you on this? What did he think he had to prove by going through so much trouble to befriend your father?</p><p>“Whatever. I’m goin’ back out there. Don’t come back until you’re ready to let me handle this,” he snapped, leaving you behind in the dim hallway as you fought back tears of frustration. </p><p>Why wouldn’t he listen to you? Did he really think that you saw him that way? Like he was some overgrown child you were stuck looking after that couldn’t be trusted to tie his own shoes? Nothing could be further from the truth. You believed in him more than he believed in himself. Did he not realize that?</p><p>Just as you had decided to stop feeling sorry for yourself and head back out to the family room to at least witness the conversation, even if he didn’t want you intervening, you heard raised voices and then a full belly laugh from your father. You hurried down the hall only to have to stop dead in your tracks to prevent yourself from colliding into Mammon, as he stomped past you to get to the front door. When you looked back from where he came, you saw your father wiping tears of glee from his eyes, while your mother and sister looked at you absolutely horrified.</p><p>“What did you do?!” you yelled, entering the family room once more.</p><p>Your father was too busy laughing to answer, so you turned your sights on your mother, who now was refusing to look you in the eye. Your sister finally spoke up, trying to explain what happened. </p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>“Shut up.” Your father had stopped laughing now and was glaring at your sister, who immediately snapped her mouth shut. </p><p>“Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“Nothing. I was just teasing your boyfriend and he couldn’t handle a joke. That’s all.”</p><p>“Whatever you did wasn’t teasing. <em> I </em> tease him. That was not what that looked like.”</p><p>“Well, I guess he’s just a bit of a pansy then isn’t he? If he can’t handle a good joke, that’s not my fault.”</p><p>“You know what? I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. You were an asshole. That’s all I need to know. Sorry for leaving early, Mom,” you said, holding your hands up in mock surrender as you left. Your father wasn’t worth your time. You knew this song and dance. It was one you were intimately familiar with. You had more important things to worry about now, like finding Mammon.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You hoped it wouldn’t be too hard to find him, seeing as your car keys were still in your pocket. And you were right. As soon as you opened the front door, there he was sitting on the step leading to the porch, elbows resting on his knees. </p><p>“Hey,” you said softly, sitting down beside him.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“...I was going to get in the car but then I remembered I didn’t have the keys. So…”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Bet you really want to say it now huh? ‘I told ya so!’”</p><p>“Mammon...no…” you gripped his arm closest to you, giving it a reassuring squeeze. There was so much you wanted to talk to him about, but this wasn’t the place for it, “Come on, let’s go sit in the car.”</p><p>He didn’t object as you tugged him to his feet and led the way, though he was a bit confused when you opened the back door and motioned for him to slide in beside you. He didn’t feel up to arguing about it though, and took his seat before closing the door. </p><p>No sooner had he closed the car door than you had wrapped your arms around his neck and slipped into his lap, all in one smooth motion. The only thing he could do was hug you back. He was so stupid. He yelled at you. And for what? So he could impress your father? It wasn't worth it.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you said, burying your face into his neck, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“Yes it is. I should have been there. I should have made him stop the first time. I should…”</p><p>“You tried. This was me. I was stupid. I shouda listened. Shoulda known better than to think I could do this…”</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no,” you pulled away so you could hold Mammon’s face in your hands, “Please, please don’t say that. This had nothing to do with you. This is my father. He’s an awful, miserable person. Don’t you dare let him make you feel bad about yourself. Please.” </p><p>You were looking right into his eyes, begging him to believe you. How could you make him understand? </p><p>“You talked to my mom didn’t you? She really liked you, I could tell. That’s how it’s supposed to work when you talk to a <em> normal </em> person. My sister liked you too. YOU are not the problem here.”</p><p>Mammon offered you a weak smile. You were right in a way. Your mom and your sister did seem to like him. And he enjoyed talking to them too. But that didn’t change the fact that things had gone horribly with your father because he was too stupid to see what was right in front of him. </p><p>“Mammon, this is what he does. He makes you doubt yourself. And if you call him on it, he plays it off as a joke and implies it’s you that has the problem. But it’s not you at all. It’s never you. Please believe me.”</p><p>You pulled Mammon close to you again, kissing his cheek, before burying your head in your arms. Growing up, you had thought that being on the receiving end of your dad’s verbal abuse and manipulation was bad enough. But nothing could have prepared you for how excruciatingly painful it would be to watch someone you loved be subjected to the same treatment. All while you were powerless to stop it from happening. </p><p>“...is that what it was like for you…?” Mammon asked. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before. He sorta figured that a father would treat their own child better. You had told him stories, sure, about what your childhood had been like. But saying “My father is an asshole” is still pretty vague and open to interpretation. He couldn’t have imagined that how he was treated today would have been normal for you.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh.” He tightened his arms around your waist now, wanting to hold you as close as he could manage. You had to deal with that? Every day? For years? And all while you were still a child? He was used to his brothers giving him shit, but he was at least an “adult” by human standards, so he was able to defend himself if he wanted or ignore them altogether. But as a child, you wouldn’t have been able to do that. You would have been helpless but to listen and to take it.</p><p>“...’m sorry for yellin’ at ya and not listen’...”</p><p>“It’s ok,” you said, snuggling closer to him. Some very old wounds of yours had opened up again this afternoon, and you really couldn’t bring yourself to care about a small fight with Mammon right now. You just wanted to hold him and to be held. You needed that reminder that you weren’t trapped anymore. </p><p>As Mammon started to rub your back, you finally began to cry. You usually did a good job of compartmentalizing things, but watching how your father was with Mammon brought back too many vivid memories that you would have rather forgotten altogether. And you were surprised at just how much they still hurt too.</p><p>“I love you,” you sniffled, “So much. I’ve never once thought of you as a child. Please, please believe me…”</p><p>“I know babe, I know,” he replied, rubbing your back, “You were just lookin’ out for me right?”, you nodded in response, it was all you could manage right now, “Then it’s ok. I got ya.”</p><p>What had you done to deserve such an amazing partner? When you first arrived in the Devildom you were certain that it was just your bad luck acting out again. But after getting to know everyone, especially Mammon, you quickly realized it was the best thing to have ever happened to you. You felt like you had a family again. A real family. The sort of family you would want to see on holidays and would go out of your way to spend time with. Not like the toxic mess that was your childhood home.</p><p>It wasn’t that his family didn’t have problems of its own, but in the short time you had known them, they had all worked hard to improve their relationships with one another. What did it say about your father, you wondered, that a bunch of literal demons had better relationships with their siblings than he did with you? That they could make you feel more loved and more valued than he ever did?</p><p>As you cried into Mammon’s neck, he continued rubbing your back soothingly, occasionally turning to kiss your cheek or neck (whichever was easiest to get to). He had never seen you this upset. Even after everything with Belphegor and the times Lucifer literally tried to kill you. You handled those situations with grace he didn’t think possible. Though he guessed it's different when a family member intentionally attacks you on a daily basis than when a pissed off demon tries to retaliate. Not that it made those things any easier for <em> him </em> to deal with. </p><p>After awhile, your tears had finally dried and you tried to move off Mammon’s lap to the seat next to him, but he wouldn’t let you go. You smiled at him as you wiped at your eyes and dried off your face. And he just watched you, the softest look in his eyes. The sort of look that made your heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Sorry, I think I got snot all over your jacket.”</p><p>“Eh, it’ll wash. If not, I can just buy another,” he said, eliciting a small laugh from you. </p><p>“Are you ok? I came out here to check on you and I ended up being the one crying.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I got someone more important ta worry about than a grumpy old man.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, so long as you’re ok, I’m ok.” </p><p>His response made you smile even more, and you pulled him into a quick hug before pressing a sweet, soft kiss to his lips, one he was all too happy to return. Just like you thought meeting him was the best thing to ever happen to you, he felt the same about meeting you. He couldn’t imagine his life without you, without your smile, in it now. And knowing what your family was like made that smile all the more precious to him. He might not be able to go back in time and prevent you from ever being hurt in the first place, but he could protect your smile now. And he would, for many, many years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bet ya thought I was going to make him cry, didn’t ya?! 🙃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>